tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tankery Guide
WARNING! ''' This page does not guarantee a 100% Victory, it is supposed to help players to understand a few things about the tanks itself. Introduction to the game Tankery is a game where you fight the other team in a map with your teammates. There is only 1 Developer by the name of GregTame. Tankery is currently a Solo Project. '''Rules of How to not mess up 1,get good loser Light Tanks Light tanks are paper thin and fast warmachines, they are commonly used for flanking and other support roles. These tanks can be easily penetrated, due to their paper thin armor. In Tankery, you may use light tanks agressively (Outmaneuvering the enemy, and such) but this tactic may also end up on your tank getting destroyed easily. You also may use light tanks on supporting your team (Ambushing, flanking, etc) to achieve a victory in the match. However, You wont always gain victory with these alone. Medium Tanks Medium tanks are used for capturing key areas and providing Fire support to the team. Different from Heavy Tanks and Light tanks, these types of tanks are used for operations that the Light or Heavy tanks may not be suited for. In Tankery, Medium tanks may be used as multipurpose tanks. Providing Fire support, fighting the enemy, sniping, etc. Heavy Tanks These heavy and large warmachines are usually used to break the enemy defense, absorbing the hits, providing Heavy fire support for the team, etc. These tanks are able to take the hits and fire back at the enemy with tremendous firepower. In Tankery, Heavy tanks cannot flank, outrun, or outmaneuver the enemy due to it's large size, thick armor, and slow speed. Heavy tanks are used to destroy the enemy tanks and securing areas. However, some tanks are not suited for frontline combat due to their armor or other reasons, such as the Tiger 1, Char B1, etc. Main Battle Tanks These modern tanks has all of the requirements it needs to be a Multipurpose tank, having the speed, maneuverability, and penetration capability. In Tankery, these types of tanks can penetrate all of the tanks in the game, making the thick armor of the Heavy tanks useless. However, some Main Battle Tanks (MBT) can be penetrated by low tiers like the Spahpanzer Ru 251, and Leopard 1. Tank Destroyers Tank destroyers are equipped with great guns and may have a very thick frontal armor for their tiers capable of penetrating tanks within their tier or maybe higher. These Tank destroyers may or may not have a turret In Tankery, these tanks are used to provide heavy fire support for the team, and such. However, these tanks can be easily outmaneuvered if the tank is turretless. Heavy Artillery/Howitzer Tanks These tanks are equipped with large caliber guns that could inflict massive damage to the enemy if it was able to penetrate their armor. In Tankery, there are currently 2 Heavy Artillery Tanks, such as the KV-2, and SU-152. These two tanks are equipped with 152mm guns that would be able to one shot all low tiers, M41 Walker Bulldog, and Leopard 1 (If the gamemode is KOTH). These guns are able to do massive damage to the enemy tank but with a slow reload.These types of tanks should be only used for support role, providing the team fire support and such. Infantry Tanks Infantry tanks are used by the British before or in the early parts of WW2. These tanks are slow, and thick armored tanks to support the Infantry, These tanks are not suited for Tank to Tank combat due to its bad gun. In Tankery, These tanks are commonly found on the British Tanks, such as the Churchill Mk III, Valentine, etc. These tanks are very thick armored for its tier causing it to be slow and also having a bad gun. This type of tank should never fight tier 4, 5, and 6 as there would be no way for them to win the fight.